Kirby (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Kirby en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Kirby.'' Kirby (''カービイ Kābī'') es un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. y ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Kirby se encuentra en la posición número 2 en la tier list por tener una de las mejores recuperaciones, debido a su baja velocidad de caída y por tener la habilidad de hacer 5 saltos en el aire, aparte de que también posee un movimiento especial hacia arriba que le ayuda aún más en su recuperación. No obstante, Kirby es un personaje flotante, y por ende, es más vulnerable a los K.O. de forma vertical. Aún así, Kirby tiene combates generalmente a su favor con casi todos los personajes. Atributos Kirby es un personaje medianamente equilibrado que cuenta con la característica de poseer 5 saltos en al aire y una recuperación aceptable, a raíz de esto, su excepcional jugabilidad aérea le permite salir del escenario para rematar al oponente y poder regresar fácilmente, algo que en otros personajes es más complicado. Kirby es también un personaje que posee una velocidad en el suelo decente y con una reducida tracción. Como el personaje ligero que es, Kirby cuenta con la debilidad de poder ser sacado del escenario de forma sencilla y sin poseer mucho daño; además de tener una recuperación que, a pesar de ser útil, es muy previsible. Respecto a sus movimientos, Kirby no es un personaje que destaque por la capacidad de estos para noquear, sus ataques Smash, a excepción del lateral, son algo lentos y no muy potentes. Su ataque Smash lateral es su mejor opción para causar K.O. en el escenario ya que es rápido y potente mientras que su ataque Smash hacia arriba posee una gran área de impacto. Sus lanzamientos también destacan por su fuerza y por su capacidad de mandar al oponente hacia arriba. Sus movimientos aéreos no son muy potentes, sin embargo, dos de ellos son buenos para causar combos. Su movimiento especial hacia abajo, Piedra, resulta muy útil para causar K.O. al oponente y proteger a Kirby de ciertos ataques durante un corto período de tiempo, no obstante, su trayectoria resulta muy previsible y fácil de esquivar, además de dejarlo vulnerable a los agarres. Su movimiento de recuperación, Corte final, es capaz de causar un potente Smash meteórico y de ser un gran recuperador vertical pero también es capaz de causarle una autodestrucción a Kirby si no se usa adecuadamente. Su otro movimiento especial, Tragar, es único en el juego ya que al absorber al enemigo permite a Kirby adquirir el ataque especial normal del adversario o simplemente escupirlo como un potente proyectil. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ): Da un golpe con su brazo izquierdo (3%), luego otro golpe con su brazo derecho (4%) y luego da una serie de golpes con ambos brazos (1% cada golpe). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Se desliza por el suelo dando un golpe con su cabeza (8%, 10%, dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (10%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con el pie derecho (10% si el oponente está delante de Kirby, 14% si el oponente está detrás o arriba de Kirby). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Se agacha y da una patada con su pie derecho (9%). Smash * Lateral ( ): Da una fuerte patada con su pie derecho (12%, 17%, dependiendo de dónde se conecte). * Superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con su pie izquierdo, dando una vuelta completa (12% si el oponente está detrás de Kirby, 16% si el oponente está delante o arriba de Kirby). * Inferior ( ): Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras está agachado y dando patadas con los pies (10%, 18%, dependiendo de dónde se conecte). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho (10%, 15, dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ): Da varias patadas con sus pies hacia adelante mientras gira sobre sí mismo (de 2% a 3% cada golpe, 20% en total). * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada con ambos pies detrás de él (12%, 16% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Superior ( ): Mira hacia la pantalla (o al fondo) y golpea con ambos brazos y ambos pies mientras gira (10%). * Inferior ( ): Da una serie de golpes con sus pies mientras gira sobre sí mismo y causa un smash meteorito leve pero utiles para no dejar volver a su enemigos(3% cada golpe, 30% en total). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Kirby agarra a su oponente con ambos brazos. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ) ( ) ( ): Sube con su oponente fuera de la pantalla hacia arriba y luego baja creando una explosión en el suelo (13%). * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ) ( ) ( ): Envía a su oponente detrás de él, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo y rebotando (16%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Realiza un aterrizaje forzoso con su Estrella remolque. ( ) Burla Levanta sus manos diciendo "Hiiiii..." ( ) En modos de un jugador 1P Game Kirby es uno de los personajes a enfrentar, aparece en el Nivel 8 en un combate Multitudinario. Los 8 Kirbys a los que el jugador se enfrenta tendrán las habilidades de copia. El combate se lleva a cabo en Dream Land. Al concluir el 1P Mode border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Kirby en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Kirby :The 8-inch high Kirby hails from a distant, peaceful star. Like his simplistic appearance, he is an easily-understood character. True to his instincts, Kirby eats when he gets hungry and sleeps as soon as he grows tired. Nevertheless, Kirby remains a formidable opponent. In addition to his distinct flying and swallowing skills, he also has the ability to copy enemy attacks for ever-changing action. :Works ::*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (GB) ::*''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (GB) ::*''Kirby Super Star'' (SNES) ::*''Kirby's Adventure'' (NES) Véase también Categoría:Personajes iniciales